Sunset
by Kirukiruchan
Summary: Sólo una vez al año ellos tenían la oportunidad de volver a verse. Y aunque todo hubiese cambiado y la promesa de un atardecer radiante donde estuviesen juntos ya no llegaría, al menos la noche guardaría su secreto por esta vez. 2/4 Reto #EsdeFanfics/Drabble/MasuShin


**2/4 Desafío #EsDeFanfic**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Soft Yaoi**

 **Masrur x Sinbad**

 **(Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic es propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka)**

 **Advertencia: Spoiler del Manga**

* * *

 **Sunset**

—¿Sabes, Masrur? Extraño los viajes en barco, aún si ahora están prácticamente obsoletos...

—Pero eso lo has causado tú mismo, Sin.

El aludido soltó una risita con el sabor amargo en la boca de tener que darle la razón. Aquel Fanalis no tenía compasión a la hora de decirle las cosas tal como eran.

—Sí lo sé. Sé perfectamente que es mi culpa... Pero mi punto es, quiero decir, ¿no echas de menos la magia de adentrarte en la inmensidad del océano sin saber lo que te deparará el destino?— Sinbad se permitió abrir las manos denotando la emoción de un pasado nostálgico lleno de aventuras, tratando de llegar a las escondidas emociones de su acompañante.

—Yo extraño muchas cosas— se asinceró el menor, con la vista fija en el frente, allá en el horizonte la puesta de sol se colocaba tiñendo de oro y cobre el mar que rodeaba la isla de Sindria. Hubo un desolado silencio en que los dos veían el atardecer morir poco a poco, como si con ello rememoraran viejos tiempos que ya no volverían pese a lo mucho que lo desearan.

—Así es. Todos hemos cambiado. El mundo ha cambiado. Y ahora es sólo una vez al año en el que podemos reunirnos todos aquí.

Era cierto.

Sólo hoy, cuando rememoraban a los caídos de Sindria, era que Masrur tenía la oportunidad de ver su Rey una vez más; aún si se había alejado por cuenta propia, aún si no pudiera hacer nada para remediar la situación, Sinbad seguía atrayéndolo como un imán del cual no se podía apartar, pese a la distancia, sus pensamientos y su corazón seguían prendidos a él como la primera vez.

—Tú eres el que más ha cambiado, Sin— lo soltó por fin, muy a su pesar, recibiendo una mirada melancólica del hombre más especial del mundo y de su vida. Sinbad lo sabía perfectamente, y tanto como Masrur lo había hecho, él también había tomado una decisión aún si había tenido que tirar todo por la borda.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡No puede decirme eso alguien que es padre de cuatro niños en menos de tres años! ¡Tú si que no has perdido el tiempo!— le pegó un codazo amistoso, aparentando un entusiasmo que no sentía, en realidad, aquel rey de cabellos morados había tenido que vaciar por completo su corazón para poder cumplir su destino... Y eso incluía tener que dejar atrás a su tan querido amante.

Y Masrur lo amó y amaba demasiado como para haberlo retenido.

—Peru tú eres ahora el dueño del mundo, Presidente— se defendió el pelirrojo mientras el mayor soltaba otra risa sumada al teatro de caretas de cordialidad y falsos ánimos, como si no hubiera añoranza ni pasiones revividas en aquel reencuentro; y es que cada vez que se miraban a los ojos tenían que jugar a que nada había pasado entre ellos.

Borrar de sus recuerdos cada gemido contenido a medianoche para no ser descubiertos...

Cada beso furtivo y albototado robado en una esquina del palacio, y cada abrazo estrechado bajo el sol paradisíaco de los jardines de Sindria; ahí entre los árboles frutales donde Masrur devoraba esa boquita de uva madura y Sinbad se hacía y deshacía como oro fundido entre sus manos.

Todo debía borrarse, porque ahora Masrur era un orgulloso Fanalis padre de familia en Reim y Sinbad era el hombre más poderoso de este planeta, además de tenerla a _ella_ , su consejera principal, era por estoy y algo más que el león rojo no podía volver a los brazos de su amo.

Así, cada uno había tomado el sendero de su propio destino por separado, y así mismo, no se tenían permitido caer en deslices que los desviaran del rumbo ya marcado.

Aunque quizás, cuando la tarde muriera y la noche lo cubriera todo con su manto oscuro, fuera del alcance de los ojos de sus demás camaradas e ignorando la voz de Ja'far a lo lejos buscando a su Señor en algún lugar, sólo quizás, Sinbad no podría responderle a su joven mano derecha dónde se encontraba debido a que su boca estaría ocupada haciendo algo más, algo que ni él ni Masrur tendrían derecho a arrepentirse luego.

Había sido así el año anterior y el anterior a aquel.

Y muy probablemente en los años que viniesen seguiría pasando lo mismo.

Aunque eso a ellos no parecía importarle demasiado cuando sus labios se unían tan profundamente.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **¡Hola! Este es el primer fic/drabble que escribo de Magi, soy nuevita en el fandom así que recién me estoy acostumbrando a escribir. No me pude resistir a esta pareja jajaja ¡Son muy dulces!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer~!**


End file.
